


Better than them

by TaleaCorven



Series: Season of Kink 2018 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Emotion Play, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno gets jealous when Heath tells him about Table for 3MB, and a jealous Rhyno is exactly what Heath wants.





	Better than them

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) 2018  
> Prompt: Emotion play/jealousy

"Woooo, I'm so looking forward to later tonight," Heath said with a big smile when they entered their locker room before RAW. After the show he was going to film a Table for 3 with Jinder and Drew. Rhyno sat down on a bench, not answering. Heath realized that he didn't look happy at all. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his bag next to one of the lockers. Then he grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Rhyno gazed at him. "Of course I am. You're going to have dinner with your ex-boyfriends."

"Oh, come on. It's just–" Heath stopped when he felt something. "I mean, yeah, they were good. They used to fuck me so well. Just thinking about it makes me hard." His hand wandered to his crotch. What really made him hard was the way Rhyno looked at him. But his partner didn't need to know that.

Rhyno scowled, still sitting on the bench, not saying anything. So Heath rubbed the bulge in his jeans. "Sometimes they both took me at the same time." He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small moan. "Damn. I mean, your dick is good. But that..."

Rhyno had heard enough. He jumped up. "You know it's not about the size."

"Oh, yeah?" Heath smirked. "Really? Show me!"

That was all Rhyno needed. He pushed Heath against the wall and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "I'll show you how good I am," Rhyno breathed into his ear.

Heath was rock hard now and let his partner take control. He'd never noticed before how hot Rhyno was when he was jealous. Rhyno turned him around and pressed him face forward against the wall. Then he pulled Heath's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Heath was still wearing his T-shirt, but Rhyno didn't care. He also didn't care that they hadn't locked the door. They wouldn't have a match tonight. So probably no one would come into their room, and if they did, it would be their problem.

Rhyno licked his fingers and spread his saliva around Heath's entrance. Quickly, he opened his partner up while he pinned Heath's arms above his head. Heath writhed under his touch, panting. He felt trapped between the cold white wall and the hot man who now dropped his own pants and grabbed Heath's hips. Rhyno pulled the taller man a bit down so that he didn't need to stand on his tiptoes. Heath's knees buckled, and he pressed his face and hands even closer against the wall. Rhyno's grip was tight, and he entered him in one slow thrust. Heath groaned. It hurt in a good way.

"This what you want?" Rhyno asked before he pulled almost completely out of him, only to push deep into him again.

Heath saw stars for a moment. "Fuck, yes..."

"Did they ever make you feel like this?" Rhyno wrapped his arm around him and grabbed his cock.

"God, please..." Heath had trouble catching his breath when Rhyno squeezed his cock and continued to pound him. With every hard thrust, he brushed Heath's prostate. But he didn't move his hand. He just tightened his fingers around Heath's dick like a cock ring. The ginger reached down and grabbed his wrist. "Please let me come..." His shirt was drenched in sweat. His knees were weak.

"Not yet," Rhyno whispered into his ear. He fucked Heath even harder. "Tell me I'm better."

"You are. You're the best!" Heath's throat was so dry, he was barely able to talk anymore.

Rhyno loosened his grip and moved his hand. Only a moment later, he let go and they both came. Heath was shaking. Later he would be worried about cleaning the wall in front of him - but not now. Now he felt nothing but pleasure. He sank to his knees as Rhyno didn't hold him anymore.

Rhyno stumbled a few steps backwards, breathing heavily. They both needed a moment to recover. Then Heath turned around on his knees and rubbed his sore butt. "Wow, it's gonna be hard to sit on a chair later tonight." He chuckled.

Rhyno's eyes widened. He had calmed down by now and realized what he had done. He sat down next to his partner. "I'm sorry..."

Heath smiled and stroked his cheek. "You're good when you're angry. I mean, I like how gentle you usually are. But sometimes I just need it a little rougher." He leaned forward and gave Rhyno a kiss. "You know I love you, right? I would never leave you or cheat on you. I don't care about Jinder or Drew anymore. They are my past. You are the only one I want." With a chuckle, he added, "And you fuck me better than anyone else."

Rhyno laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Heath's. "I love you, too."

 


End file.
